ylvisfandomcom-20200216-history
La det på is
La det på is (Leave It On Ice) ''was the second music video produced for [[I Kveld Med Ylvis|''I Kveld Med Ylvis,]] and the only one recorded in the Bergensk dialect. In the video, the duo explain that comedy is far from easy, and that a lot of ideas end up on the cutting room floor as they are deemed unfeasible or simply not funny. The musical style is believed to be a nod to the Bergen hip-hop scene and artists such as Lars Vaular, Akeron and Vågard. This is one of the few Ylvis songs that has never been performed live. The story of 'La det på is' Introducing the song during Season 1, episode 3 of I kveld med Ylvis: Bård: "When we sit down to make skits, we discard quite a lot. We might make ten and then use just one.We wanted to tell people that, but we wanted to do it in a different way. So we basically made a music video, because it's so much fun". Vegard: "Yea, it's all about the ideas we've 'put on ice', because it's too much hassle or you don't shine like you should". Video The video opens with Ylvis addressing the people of Norway, explaining that creating humorous skits is not as easy as it looks. They then proceed to show a number of prospective sketches that never made it off the ground, including: * An attempt to ignite a fart from former alpine skier Lasse Kjus ** Reason for rejection: "Lasse Kjus farting is not a sketch" * A sketch about Robin Hood never learning to ride a horse, and being forced to ride around in a cart, complaining sulkily "every time I shoot an arrow it hits my own horse in the ass". ** Reason for rejection: "the whole project felt so fucked, man. It was the worst idea ever. Robin fuckings Hood, who cares?" * An unspecified sketch involving Jarle Bernhoft ** Reason for rejection: Bernhoft was taking too long with his guitar pedals * A classic vegetable sketch with a funny twist, where vegetables owned a shop selling 'fresh humans' over the counter. In the sketch, a tomato enters the store with the intention of robbing the proprietor (Bård, dressed as a sugar snap pea). They put the skit on ice just as the tomato starts an altercation with a glove of garlic, played by Vegard. ** Reason for rejection: Vegetables do not have the mental capabilities to run a store, as they don't even have brains. They would not be able to handle money, or the night safe. In the following scene, Ylvis is shown in a tense meeting with their writing team. However, the ideas presented to them are unacceptable. They then decide to take things up a notch and kick Vegard's son down a flight of stairs. They euphorically explain that this is the best idea they have conceived, and that the sketch was the funniest thing they had ever done. * La det på is in Norwegian Fan analysis Ylvis tumblr users Canadaherligste and Addicted to Ylvis analysed 'La det på is' for their inaugural 'Throwback Thursday Brovis Edition': Throwback Thursday Brovis Edition: La Det På Is